1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a roulette gaming machine for enabling a player to bet based on a game result history, thereby increasing the variety of the game entertainment.
2. Description of the Related Art
A medal game using a medal as a game medium of a slot machine, a roulette game machine, a card game machine, etc., is a game that can be started by a player who purchases or borrow a plurality of medals with a medal lending machine and inputting the medal to the gaming machine. If the player wins the game, a predetermined number of medals are paid out to the player. Therefore, the player who can gain a large number of medals can enjoy a successive game without purchasing or borrowing new medals. Particularly, with a roulette gaming machine, the player bets a medal purchased or borrowed with a medal lending machine on a win-possible number, thereby playing a game.
In a related art, for the player to bet with the roulette gaming machine, a betting board displayed on a monitor display is used, as shown in JP-A-2003-325726. A plurality of numbers (containing also letters) as pattern characters containing the same numbers as the numbers displayed on a wheel are displayed on the betting board like squares. Using the betting board with the numbers arranged like squares thereon, the player predicts the number to bet on and bets a chip on the number.
However, the roulette gaming machine described in JP-A-2003-325726 is a gaming machine for the player to play a game according to a bet method involved in general roulette, and the player determines the mark to bet on by his or her decision. Often, the player uses the past win result in the roulette game as the decision material on determining the mark to bet on. That is, a large number of players make a decision that “the mark has not become a win mark recently and therefore will probably become a win mark in the next game” or that “the mark has often become a win mark recently and therefore will also probably become a win mark in the next game” from the past win result in the roulette game.
However, in the roulette gaming machine described in JP-A-2003-325726, the player can keep track of the game result only under player's eyes.
If the player keeps track of the game result and predicts the mark to bet on based on the winning frequency of the mark, 38 marks exist on the roulette wheel and thus a plurality of marks at the same degree of frequency as the frequency determined by the player can frequently occur. Therefore, in such a case, the player needs to search the betting wheel for the corresponding marks and then bet on each of the marks; the player must perform intricate operation. Usually, the mark mentioned here is assigned any of natural numbers of 0 to 36 (00 may be contained).